Secret Valentine
by PunkRockPr1ncess
Summary: Sakura didn't believe in true love. Eternity. The works. Sakura also had high moral standards. She'd never be caught sneaking around, doing things she knew were considered taboo. Of course not! If it's considered taboo then it shouldn't even be messed with. That was until she starts falling for a certain silver haired ninja.
1. Prologue

**Authors note: Hello. This is a story I've had written up for a while. The only problem is I've gotten all of the ending planned out as well the second book but none of the first half of this story. So I never published it. But, it is in the works once again, so nothing to worry about. I plan on uploading the first chapter sometime next week. Depending on how this goes I will consider continuing and finishing it or not. Actually, I'll probably still finish it xD Anyways, please feel free to review, I would greatly appreciate it. I am welcome to all complaints, criticism and ideas. Enjoy.**

 **Prologue**

I couldn't believe that I was in a bathroom with Kakashi. Such a small and close space with him. I don't know how one moment we were out in the crowd with everyone else, and the next in this tightly enclosed spot with just a few dim candles. Racking my brain for an explanation I realized I had been paying so much attention on him that I had none. My breath hitched as he came closer, making my back press up against the wall. The high pitched voices from the party seemed to all fade away as my heart stopped.

There was a look in his eye. A look that made me want to crawl into myself, a look that made my heart race with nervousness and the butterflies in my stomach to flutter. What was he doing? Didn't he know that we could get in trouble if we were to get caught in a situation like this together? Somehow I felt that he didn't care. That the judging looks of other people were the furthest thing from his mind.

It was deathly silent as he took a couple more inches of space away. I let what little breath I had escape from my lips as I tried to muster up the guts to look him in the eye. A wave of anxiety spread over me when I had to look away as soon as my emerald eyes came into contact with his silver one. Looking at everything but him I wondered what would happen. Is he going to kiss me? Shoving those thoughts- and the flutter in my chest it brought with it- far from my mind, I feared for the worst. Someone was bound to walk in. Someone will catch us. I ignored all instinct screaming at me to get out of here as fast as I possibly could.

A soft and warm touch on my cheek awoke me from my thoughts. With a seconds hesitation I knew it was Kakashi. Trying to calm my breathing, I let him guide my face up to look at his own. They say that when you're in love, with one look, you can know exactly what the other is thinking. That soul mates have this unbelievable connection and that they can speak with their eyes. That with the slightest movement in their face, you can tell exactly what's going on in their mind. I was never more optimistic about it then after that long talk with Ino.

But now, as I look into his eye, I realize how wrong I was. I don't know how I knew. I just knew. Just one look and he had me melting in his arms. Just one look and I knew what he was thinking, what he was feeling, what he was going to do. I could feel it in my heart, he loved me, and I loved him. A small part of me off in the back of my mind, wondered if it was all false hope and what I was feeling wasn't really there, but I pushed those negatives thoughts back as fast as I could.

I remember my first kiss. Back in the sixth grade, when someone had dared me once to kiss this boy on the playground. I remember it took everyone on the playground calling me chicken to get me to go up and do it. And when I did, He pushed me in the dirt saying that I had cuties and I was gross. I ran off crying.

But this. This was so different. I held my breath while Kakashi guided my lips to his. What was really a second, seemed like an eternity. But eventually, his lips found mine. How his mask got pulled down and when, I had no clue.

In a far off land I thought about how soft his lips were. His kiss was gentle, sweet. There seemed to be so much more emotion behind the kiss, I couldn't help but want more. But what if he didn't want me to kiss him back? What if I'm a bad kisser? What if kissing him back would be too bold? Ignoring the beating of my heart in my ears, shaking me, I told myself it's now or never. Now is not the time to contemplate. Kissing him back a little more gently I brought my hands up to intertwine in his silver locks. His hair was just as soft as I remembered it to be that night. That night at the apartment.

With a shock I felt his hands fall on my sides and pull me closer to him. Moving away for a quick intake of breath his lips found mine immediately, deepening the kiss. I was sure my heart would explode. I couldn't help but cry out a little and pull a gentle tug on his hair.

That's when everything stopped. His lips weren't on mine. He wasn't even in my arms. One minute he was there, the next he wasn't. Opening my eyes with what I know must be a disappointed look on my face, I found him standing a few inches back; out of reach. I know my eyes must reveal the many questions I have and I know my heart must be betraying the logic in my head. The logic that taunted me. Telling me it wasn't right, and that I shouldn't have kissed him. That I knew this would happen.

Gazing as hard as I could into his obsidian eye I tried to read the emotion there, but failed. It was nothing like I felt a few seconds earlier. What was there now seemed to be one big wall. Blocking me out, refusing to let me in. Seeing the pained expression on his face I noticed that his mask was still down, but couldn't bring myself to care about what he looked like. Couldn't bring myself to care about the scar that was peeking out beneath his forehead protector; the scar that I knew crossed through the Sharingan that lay just beneath or the smoothness of his skin and perfect lips that finally lay before me in all of it's glory.

I'm not sure how long we stood there staring at each other, each of us trying to communicate in a way that didn't seem possible. Exhaling softly, I let him run his fingers across my cheek, down to my chin, where he softly ran his thumb over my bottom lip. Whatever this was, I didn't like it. I couldn't ignore the feeling in my chest. The look on his face, and the kiss, it didn't make sense. What was going on? With a hoarse whisper I looked into his eye and spoke.

"Kakashi?"

But I did not get a reply.

The instant his touch left me and the determined look came over his face, I felt my heart shatter.

I watched him walk away. Towards the door. I watched his back as he opened the door and disappeared into the crowd of people oblivious to what had just happened in the room right next to them. The squeals and excited voices found my ears. Only this time, it seemed to bring an unwelcoming pain in my chest.

I couldn't tell you how long I stood there, facing the doorway. Unmoving.

"Sakura!" An excited Ino exclaimed as she stumbled in the door way, righting herself against the wall. "What are you doing in here? I've been looking for you all over! You're about to miss the gifts!"


	2. Late Night and Early Mornings

**Authors Note: Okay, so I uploaded the second chapter. I hope you guys enjoy this. Even thought it is Saturday, I have work in the morning so I will be working on my next chapter after work. Working in a chapel has it's downsides. Please read and review, I would like to hear everyone's thoughts on the story so far. Enjoy [:**

 **Late Night and Early Mornings**

I sighed as I drank my coffee. It was getting late and I knew that it would be a slow night. I hated night shift but loved it all at the same time. It was a good time to catch up on all of my work since it was a lot slower than the day shift, but it was also very boring at times and could be hazardous on my mental state. Staying up late so much tended to make me more irritable than usual with an even shorter temper.

Pulling out some records of some previous patients I began to look them over. Grabbing some candy out of the bowl I always kept on my desk, I began to snack on them.

It was a few moments later that I heard some creaking coming from the hospital hallway. Directing my eyes from my paper to the office door I waited. When there was no knock that came I grabbed a kunai from the top drawer of the desk and went to investigate.

My back against the wall I softly turned the knob and cracked the door open. Peeking through the crack I saw a shadow from around the corner and soft footsteps running down the hallway. Could it be one of the nurses doing a run? No. I thought to myself. If it were so they would have no need to be down near the area of my office.

Quickly I flung open the door and ran after sounds echoing through the hallway. Coming to three way stop I paused and tried to decide which way to go. Hearing commotion coming from down one end of the hall I snuck after them. I heard the noises getting louder and louder as I crept to a janitor's closet at the end of the hallway.

Kicking open the door I got in a fighting stance only to lay eyes upon familiar blood red hair. Kicking the door open startled her and she screamed and jumped to the other side of the closet.

"Karen?" I spoke out loud. "What the hell are you doing in here?"

Leaning her back against a shelf of supplies she let out a breath.

"Oh god. Sakura. You startled me." She let out a relieved laugh while fixing her glasses.

It was at this time we both noticed a shuffle from the box sitting near her feet. My confusion only rose more.

"What's in the box?" I asked slowly.

"This? Oh, a raccoon." She breathed out. "Damn thing must've crept in through the back door somehow because I caught it in the cafeteria, creeping through the kitchen."

Holding the box down with one hand I put my ear to the box. Inside I heard scrapes and shuffles.

"Huh."

"What do you suppose we do with it now?" She asked. "How do we get it back outside?"

Standing up I looked at her.

"Okay. This is what we'll do." I explained. "I'll lift up the box and you grab it really fast and that way I'll flip over the box and you can drop it back inside and close the top on it. Then we'll release it outside."

"You want me to grab that thing?" She shrieked. "Why don't you grab it instead?!"

Rolling my eyes I looked at her and she didn't say anything more. Laying my kunai on a shelf nearest me I leaned down to the box.

"Ready?" I asked. She bent over the box, waiting on me. "One. Two. Three."

I picked up the box and Karen flew like lightening and picked up the raccoon with a firm grip. Flinging over the box I set it upright.

"Drop it in! Drop it in!" I ordered.

Looking up I saw her scrambling with it, trying to hold it away from her face. It was twisting and turning, clawing at her face. She had resisted for a while but then it was only a matter of time before she started to scream as it clawed her face.

"Drop it in, Karen!" I yelled.

Scrambling around trying to avoid its claws she dropped it. I flew under it with the box and caught it, dropping it to the floor and folding the top over before it could escape.

Letting out a breath I looked at her. She was frozen still in shock. Her hair a mess, sticking up in all sorts of directions. Analyzing her face she had more than enough scratches on it. I got on my feet.

"Go to my office." I said. "I'll go let the raccoon out and I'll be right there to tend to your wounds. I won't be long."

Picking up the box I headed for a nearest back door to let it loose. Putting the box on its side and opening the top, it ran off without hesitation, into the darkness.

When I arrived at my office Karen was sitting in one of the seats in front of my desk. Hunkered over. I came up to her and put my hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay?" I asked her softly.

She looked at me through her hair and sniffled. After a curt nod I stood in front of her and lifted her chin towards me, taking in the view of her face. She had a few scratches on her cheeks and forehead, a cut that was right across her lip.

"Don't worry. I'll take care of it." I told her as I pushed the hair out of her face.

Walking around my desk I grabbed a brush I kept for emergencies. Walking behind her I brushed her hair and pulled it back in a ponytail.

"That thing was quite a handful wasn't it?" I asked.

She hummed in reply.

"Alright, close your eyes." I said.

She did as I asked and I put my palm over her cheek. I let the chakra flow from my palm and into her face, healing her cuts. I'm sure Karen was mad at me for having suggested that she grabbed it but I knew she would get over it in a couple of days. After all, if I really wanted to screw her over all I had to do was not heal her. I'm sure there were a couple of those cuts that would've scarred.

Once her cheek was healed I moved to her lips and healed her cut there. Afterwards I put my palm to her forehead, healing those as well. Once I was finished I removed my palm and took in her face. As good as new. It was as if nothing ever happened.

"Alright." I sighed. "You're good. Sorry about that. It was never my intention to hurt you."

"I know." She smirked and grabbed my hands. "Thank you."

Walking behind my desk I watched her stand up.

"You are welcome to stay if you wish." I offered. "I'm not doing anything but reviewing a few files."

"No, I'm fine." She smiled. "I have to get back to the runs."

"Mmkay." I said. "Let me know if you need anything."

She left and I was once again greeted by the silence of my office. Checking the time I saw that a good forty-five minutes have passed. _Well, that was about as much excitement as I'll be getting tonight._ I thought to myself before popping another candy into my mouth.

* * *

"Sakura."

Twitching I awoke with a startle. Looking up I saw a blurry picture of blonde hair. Something told me it was Tsunade. I was on my feet before I could blink.

"Hai." I said, ready for an order.

"I did not put you on night shift to fall asleep." She scolded.

Looking guilty I looked to the floor.

"Hai, Tsunade. I don't know what came over me."

Kicking myself I couldn't look her in the eye. I hated when I failed her and when I let her down. How had I managed to fall asleep? Chuckling she walked over to my desk.

"It's okay." She said. "I remember when I had to do night shift back in the day." She was looking out the window now. "It was torture."

"It isn't." I replied hardly. "I don't know what happened. I never should've fallen asleep."

She smiled at me as she came over now.

"Go get some rest, Sakura. I'll see you tomorrow night."

She waited for me to gather my stuff and we walked out the door together. I was so embarrassed. I had never let Tsunade see me in such a state. Flustering I looked at anywhere but her.

"Really, it's okay." She said as we walked down the hallway. "You never disappoint me, Sakura. You know you are like my daughter to me and you are my closest ally." She explained.

Smiling at her I wondered if that was what she really thought. I noticed that it had become extremely busy now. I was surprised it didn't even manage to wake me up as loud as it was. The hospital was always busy with commotion and I missed the day shift.

"I'll see you later Tsunade. I'm sorry for falling asleep."

Her grin was the last thing I saw before turning to leave out the front doors.

As I was walking down the street I knew that I had slept through the night when I shouldn't have. I would feel bad if I went home and slept some more when I did not deserve the sleep. Whenever I was at a moment of weakness as I was now I was never able to rest knowing that other people suffer more than I may ever do. What about the people who were on mission who have to work all through the night and day without a meal? I did not deserve to rest and sleep through the night. Especially when that was my duty shift.

Instead of heading home like I normally would have, I headed to Mrs. Minoto's house to help out. I knew they've been wanting their fence painted for a while now and I hadn't gotten around to it.

A couple of hours later I was crouching over paint cans, stirring them up. It was an odd voice that caught my attention.

"You volunteer?" He sounded confused.

I looked at his familiar silver hair and obsidian eye peeking out. Kakashi was someone I haven't seen in a while. I haven't even been on any missions with him since forever ago. I was surprised he even managed to stop by.

"Don't you?" I retorted. "Of course I volunteer. I do in fact work in the hospital. I help out in times of need. I like to help outside of the hospital as well."

He was silent, digesting what I had said. With him being my former sensei the teenager tendencies came back and silently I wondered if he was judging me; if to him I was doing something wrong.

Blowing the hair out of my face that the wind stirred up I bent down and picked up the paint can, moving it a few steps over so I could start painting the bare slits. Kakashi still had yet to say anything although he was still hanging around. Why was he even here in the first place?

"So uhm…" When did talking to him become so hard? "Are you wanting to help out or something?"

"Me?" He scoffed. "No thanks. Not my scene." As he said this he moved to walk off.

That was until Minoto's children showed up.

Minoto's children were hard for even me to handle. There were four of them and they all seemed to have endless energy that never subsided. Energy that seemed to just suck out of everyone and anything around them. The first three were around the same ages. All a year in length. They were the cutest kids. Akio and Nobu; blond hair, green eyes. While Riko was more of a brownish color with blue eyes. Leaving Takeshi to be the cutest of all. He was 4. And annoying as hell. He never could be apart from you no matter where you were going; he hated to be alone. Although this was very much true about him, he was also very quiet. He had the biggest and brightest green eyes with the darkest hair. He was so cute you couldn't stay mad at him, even if he was driving you insane by begging for your attention.

Laughing they all bombarded him, grabbing onto his leg.

"Mr.!" Akio said while grabbing onto his left leg. "Are you helping out with Sakura in painting the fence?" He questioned.

"Yea! Help her!" Nobu had said backing his brother up while latching onto the other leg.

Kakashi looked like he didn't know what to do. He looked like he had never been more uncomfortable in his life. I laughed silently to myself as I took in the appearance. I doubt Kakashi had been engulfed in so many children before. I never took him as the father type.

Riko and Takashi followed up the rear. Only instead of running to Kakashi they ran to me.

"Sakura, are you helping father paint the fence?!" Riko asked me.

"Yes, I am." I smiled while dipping the paint brush in for more paint and slapping it against the wooden fence.

Takeshi ran up to me, sticking his fingers in the paint while I wasn't watching. I happened to notice when I turned around to dip more paint on my brush.

"Takeshi." I scolded. "I don't think your mother would like that very much if she knew you were dipping your fingers in paint."

Giggling he ignored me and continued to paint a smiley face on the fence along with some other symbols.

Turning back around to finish painting the wooden piece I was on, I looked for Kakashi. He had actually ended up grabbing a paint brush and began to help paint the fence. It seemed he was having a bit of harder time than I was though with Akio and Nobu over there giving him a hard time. I saw him trying to paint neatly on the wooden stakes but every time he painted a neat line, Akio and Nobu would stick their fingers in it and claw down the wooden slat, ruining it all.

Secretly, I was glad that they had picked him as his victim instead of me.

"Regretting your decision to talk to me yet?" I asked.

He looked at me from the other side of the fence.

"I don't know if talking to you is ever a good idea." He said.

This made me frown with my eyebrows furrowing. What did he mean by that? _What was he talking about?_ I thought to myself. Should I take offense to this? I had never brought any embarrassment or pain towards Kakashi. Every mission we had ever followed through with, I was there, I was there along with him to complete it. Maybe I was being sensitive but it hurt in more places than one when he said that. I decided I would save it for another time to ask him.

We worked hand in hand with the little kids. Me willingly but him not so much as the kids continued to give him a hard time.

When we finished the last the slit of wood and there were no more spots to paint, we threw our paint brushes in the bucket.

"Well…" I began. "Thanks for helping. Even if you were forced rather than talked into." I said with a laugh.

He looked at me. I don't know what kind of message he was trying to send, I just knew he was trying to say something to me. He sighed.

"Yea. It's been one hell of day." He said. "I'll see you around, Sakura."

He said this as he walked away. As he waved half-heartedly with his hand. Sakura watched his retreating figure walk away into the sunset. As he walked and disappeared. _What a weird day it was._ I thought to myself. As the kids rushed up to me and engulfed me in laughter, I picked them all up and spun them around, walking them to the house for supper. Mr. and Mrs. Minoto would almost be done with supper by now.


End file.
